


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi needs some help cleaning and recruits Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> WIP? What WIP? :')
> 
> So instead of working on the next chapter of RR, I wrote this little drabble. Forgive me and enjoy :3

“Go, go, go!”

Mike watches the two soldiers hustle across the training grounds, shoulders hunched, eyes flitting about warily, each step hurried but cautious. They are the movements of an animal about to be attacked. He sees them like this on their horses during expeditions, but the only thing that he’s ever seen them so nervous about inside the walls is-

“If the Corporal figures out we did it, we’re dead!”

Mike smiles. He may not have Erwin’s track record for being right, but he knows his soldiers well enough that the answer came to him easily. He waits until they round the side of the stables before pushing off the tree he’s leaning against, planning on finding the miniscule man himself to see what the hub-bub is about.

Levi finds him first.

“Mike.”

He wanders over to the entrance of the administrative building where Levi is standing with his arms folded over his chest.

“Yes?”

“Come,” he says tersely, turning sharply on his heel and stalking away.

Mike wants to ask, but instead he stays quiet and follows. He’ll find out soon enough. Levi leads him to a small but elaborate room on the second floor. It is one that is rarely used, only opened when sponsors or dignitaries come to visit. It always sat untouched and untidy, at least until Levi joined the corps. He cleans it as part of his weekly regimen now.

They enter together and Levi walks to the center of the room. He points at the ground.

“Kneel.”

Mike raises his eyebrows. Levi sighs.

“I can’t reach,” he answers, indicating the chandelier overhead.

“Ladder?”

“Some idiots broke it.”

Ah. That explains why the recruits were in such a hurry then.

“How?”

“Probably getting too frisky in the supply closet. Again.”

Mike snorts.

“Yeah. So. Either you lift me or you clean it.”

Mike crosses the room and hunches over. As weird a request as the former might be he knows it will be all the more difficult to complete the latter under Levi’s watchful eye. Conceding is the easier, and less time consuming, choice.

Levi makes a small, pleased noise and climbs onto Mike’s shoulders. When he is settled Mike stands, grabbing Levi’s thighs to steady him as he rises.

“Don’t get handsy.” Levi flicks at Mike’s hands until he moves his grip down to Levi’s shins.

“Better?”

“You don’t have to hold me at all.”

“Just…” Mike lifts a hand and twirls it in a gesture for Levi to get on with it and he does just that.

They fall into a companionable quiet, the only sounds in the room the tinkling of glass as Levi dusts and polishes the chandelier to perfection. Before Mike knows it, Levi is tapping on his head to draw his attention.

“All done.”

Mike crouches again so Levi can slide off. When he doesn’t move Mike turns his head to the side and looks up.

“Problem?”

“There are bookshelves in the next room. Many bookshelves. _High_ bookshelves.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “How do we get through the door like this?”

Levi seems to take a few moments to think about it. “Oh.”

“Levi…” Mike pauses, contemplates what he’s going to say next. He knows it's a bad idea as soon as it comes to him, but he continues anyway. “If you wanted my head between your legs that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

Mike gets half a second to admire the blush that blazes on Levi’s cheeks before he is smacked soundly with the duster and Levi is scrambling to get off his shoulders. Mike closes his eyes and grunts, rubs at the steadily growing lump on his head. He is about to apologize, but before he can he feels small, cool fingers around his wrist and jumps at the sudden, unexpected contact. When Levi speaks again it is a whisper in his ear.

“There are bookshelves in my room, too, you know.”

His eyes snap open. Levi’s face is inches from his, indifferent as usual, but so _so_ close. Mike feels his face flaring with heat. A smirk blooms on Levi’s lips.

“You’re a shitty ladder.” He releases Mike’s wrist and stands, turns and walks towards the door.

“Maybe I just need more practice,” Mike answers, rising and watching as Levi pauses in the threshold.

“Mike…” Levi begins, not bothering to turn around. “If you wanted your head between my legs that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

Levi walks the rest of the way out of the room and starts down the hallway. Mike does not miss the extra swing in his hips as he goes.

Mike follows without having to ask.


End file.
